The Aftermath
by Miwokgirl101
Summary: My take on what happened as soon as the movie ended. Warning action, drama,& romance. There's a love square between James, Torunn, Hawkeye, and my OC. If you want more chapters, review.
1. Aftermath: Meet Ella

**Hey fans! I just saw Next Avengers and I loved it. I'm just sad that there are so little stories for the movie cause I see lots of potential stories from the movie. Anyways, I know I have tons of other stories to finish, but this idea would not go away. Besides I was thinking of just making this a one-shot instead of a multi-chapter story. Also, I see a sort of love triangle going on between James, Torunn, and Hawkeye. I'm just going by Wikipedia. It said that James had a crush on Torunn, Torunn had a crush on James, and that Hawkeye had a crush on Torunn. Yeah, complicated. By the way call me TJ.**

**Me: Man that was a good movie. **

**Alex: TJ, what the heck are you doing?**

**Me: What? I'm typing again aren't I?**

**Alex: Yeah, but you have about hang on… (starts counting her fingers) three other stories to finish. You haven't even updated in months.**

**Me: (guilty face) I know, but I ran out of inspiration. Besides this will probably be a one-shot.**

**Alex: (sigh of relief)**

**Me: Unless fans start asking for more.**

**Alex: (smacks forehead) You never learn will you?**

**Me: Nope.**

**James: Wait, who's Alex?**

**Me: How did you get here?**

**Alex: TJ, when a man and a woman really love each oth-**

**Me: Not like that Alex. Just answer his question.**

**Alex: Fine. I'm TJ's assistant. **

**Hawkeye: That makes sense.**

**Torunn: Would thee start the story?**

**Me: Fine, fine. Wait where's Azari and Pym?**

**Alex: Start! **

**Normal POV**

"Avengers, assemble!" yelled James.

They got into position.

"Wait, what happened?" asked the Vision.

"Oh yeah, someone has to update Vision. Right well, we should rest. We've had a long day." said James.

"But the Scavengers need us. Even without Ultron the robots will still annihilate humans if they are caught." said Hawkeye.

"I know. If we aren't at hundred percent though, we won't be able to fight. Besides it will take several hours before we reach Ultra City." James responded.

"Yeah. I'm exhausted. We defeated Ultron and robot versions of our parents. I think we deserve to sleep at least." said Pym.

"Yes, we all require rest." added Torunn.

"Hawkeye, we can rest along the way." said Azari.

"I guess you're right." said Hawkeye.

"Kids, the ship is ready." called out Tony.

While the Avengers were discussing their next move, he was repairing the ship to return to the city.

"Should we try and find Mr. Banner?" asked Azari.

"He will be fine. He just needs to change back to his human form and he will return to his cave. He has enough supplies to sustain him and Betty out here for awhile. Come on. Ultra City is waiting." said Tony.

The Avengers followed Tony into the ship. Soon, they were in the sky, resting for their next battle.

Pym conked out on a cot immediately. After all, he had to take down Iron Giant-Man and Iron moms. Azari decided to take a quick nap, using his powers exhausted him. Hawkeye was sharpening his arrows, he couldn't sleep. Torunn was looking outside through the window.

"Hey Torunn, are you okay?" asked a voice coming behind her.

She turned around. It was just James. James, their leader, their older brother, her best friend. He took a seat next to her.

"Yes James, I am fine." she stated.

"Oh. I just wanted to make sure considering we just defeated our parents murderer, unleashed the Hulk, found a new teammate, left our home, and you finally got to see your dad. Not in that specific order though." joked James.

Torunn smiled.

"I guess a lot of things have happened today. At last I learned that my father does care for me. He never replied to my prayers before, except when I lost my sword. I now know that he loves me, that he didn't abandon me, that I have another home at Asgard." confessed Torunn.

She sighed.

"Thor offered you to stay at Asgard?"

"Yes he did."

"Why didn't you take his offer? You've dreamt of this your entire life."

"I couldn't bear to leave my family. To leave Pym, Azari, Tony, Hawkeye, you." she stated, a little bit of pink appeared on her cheeks. It was only visible if you looked closely.

James didn't notice. But he did notice that the atmosphere got a little awkward.

"You didn't say thee."

"I guess I didn't."

"So, what do you think of Hawkeye?" asked James.

"He seems nice. He keeps complimenting me." replied Torunn.

"Yeah, he's flirting with you."

"Flirting?"

"You know, doing and saying nice things for you because he is attracted to you."

"Oh."

"Get some sleep Torunn, it's been a long day."

"You too James."

"By the way, sorry about saying your dad abandoned you earlier. I was in a really bad mood."

"It's fine. I know you didn't mean it."

"Thanks"

With that last word, James walked to his own cot. Torunn took one last look outside and decided to rest. Hawkeye had fallen asleep some time ago. In a couple of minutes, Torunn and James were asleep.

Meanwhile, Tony and the Vision (or at least his head) were flying the ship. It was in auto-pilot mode so they were finally able to chat.

"All of that happened while I was recharging?" asked Vision.

"Yeah, a lot happened. I knew the kids would be able to destroy Ultron. I just regret ever making that retched machine." replied Tony.

"Tony, you had good intentions. How were we supposed to know that Ultron would betray you?"

"I know it's just, because of me the children couldn't grow up with their parents. Because of me they never had a semi-normal life."

"Semi-normal?"

"Well Azari, Pym, and Torunn have powers so it would only be a matter of time before they chose a hero's career. Plus Francis and James would have eventually joined them."

"Ah yes. It is in their blood to save people."

"It would only be a matter of time. Anyways, I'll have a new body for you soon. I can use the spare parts from the robots the kids are going to destroy." said Tony.

A light began blinking on the dashboard of the ship.

"We will be reaching Ultra City in about 2 hours. We should wake up the kids, so they can prepare for the battle." said Vision.

"I'll go wake up the kids. Keep on steering the ship. When we get closer put it in camouflage mode so we don't get shot down." said Tony.

"Right." replied Vision.

Tony walked into the room with all of the kids. Pym and Azari were on the left side of the room. James, Torunn, and Hawkeye were on the right.

"Kids, we're going to reach Ultra City in about 2 hours. Wake up." said Tony.

None of them woke up. Tony sighed. He walked over to James and pushed him out of bed.

_**Thunk!**_

James groaned.

"Tony, did you really have to push me off the cot?" asked James.

"Yes, I did. You could sleep through a natural disaster. Help me wake up the others." replied Tony.

"Fine."

Tony went over to wake up Pym and Azari while James woke up Torunn and Hawkeye. Soon, Vision's voice was heard throughout the ship on the speakers.

"Avengers, we are approaching Ultra City. Please put on your seat belts and get ready."

"Alright Avengers, destroy as many robots as you can. Don't push yourself though and also nothing fancy. There are probably more robots in other cities Ultron captured and we need to work fast." ordered James.

The team nodded. The hanger door opened and they rushed out. Pym shrunk down and started zapping robots to pieces.

"Come on is that the best you got?" yelled Pym.

"Pym, look out behind you." yelled Hawkeye. He shot an arrow at a robot about to squish Pym.

"Thanks for the save Hawkeye."

Hawkeye nodded and continued shooting exploding arrows at robots. Meanwhile, James threw his dad's shield at some robots. They were sliced in two immediately. He caught his shield and blocked some bullets the robots were shooting at him. Torunn was stabbing and slicing multiple robots. Her new armor helped protect her from the robots attacks. Azari was busy electrocuting robots which short-circuited them.

Tony and Vision managed to use the ship's weapons to help out the team. In the middle of the battle, the Scavengers arrived and started shooting at the robots. The robot numbers were quickly dwindling. Along the way, Tony collected parts so he could rebuild Vision's body.

James was suddenly outnumbered by some giant robots. They had large lasers and were the more powerful robots of Ultron's army. They were called Ultra-Bots He was backed up against a wall and was using his shield. He was crushed between his shield and the wall like when Ultron was using his laser on him back at Banner's cave. James was panicking. He didn't know what to do. If he got out from behind his shield, he would be zapped at and if he stayed hiding behind his shield, he would be crushed to death.

"James! I'm coming!" yelled Torunn.

She tried to run over to James to help him, but some Ultra-Bots were attacking her, preventing her from helping James. Torunn had to do something. She had to help him, her best friend.

"Just her best friend, right? No, Torunn focus!" thought Torunn to herself.

Suddenly a shadow jumped up from over the battle. It was a black haired girl. She was wielding two katanas. She sliced through the Ultra-Bots that were attacking James. James immediately put down his shield. When he looked up, the girl was gone. Torunn flew up to him. She had finished her own robots.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but a girl just saved me. Who was she?"

James decided to not ponder about it and went back to the battle.

By the time night had fallen, most of the robots had been destroyed. The last remaining robots retreated and escaped.

"Whew, I thought that battle would never end. But did you see us, I was like _zap, zap_ and Torunn was like _stab, slice, punch _and James was like-" exclaimed Pym.

"Pym calm down. Breathe, Pym, breathe." chastised Azari.

Pym began to breathe again. When Pym was talking, he was starting to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Good job Avengers. Looks like Ultra City is safe now." said James.

"Scavengers, you can move out of hiding. Repeat you can move out of hiding." announced Hawkeye to the Scavengers.

The Scavengers cheered. Suddenly a girl ran out of the crowd of Scavengers and tackled Hawkeye. She was of Asian heritage and a head shorter than James. She had shoulder length black hair and the tips of her hair were dyed a dark blue. She was wearing black cargo pants, a white shirt, a black jacket, black fingerless gloves, a belt that had a lot of pouches, and black combat boots. She also had two katanas on her back.

"It's the girl from before!" thought James, suddenly excited.

"Nice job bro. You and your team finally defeated Ultron." said the girl.

"Who's that Hawkeye?" asked Torunn with a small hint of jealousy.

"Guys this is Ella. She is a good friend of mine who is like a …sister." said Hawkeye.

"Yep. Name's Ella, but don't call me Ellie or El-el or I'll give you an atomic wedgie." said Ella.

"Ella, meet the Avengers. The beautiful one is Torunn, daughter of Thor. The pipsqueak is Pym, son of Giant-Man and Wasp. Then there is Azari, son of Black Panther, and the red head is James, son of Captain America and Black Widow." said Hawkeye.

"Aw Francy(pronounced like France, then e), you didn't tell me you got a girlfriend." teased Ella.

"Ha, Francy. Why didn't I come up with that?" laughed Pym. He got slapped in the back of the head by Hawkeye.

Hawkeye and Torunn blushed beet red. Then Ella got a closer look at James.

"Whoa, you didn't tell me you had a hot teammate. You should have introduced me sooner. Wait didn't I save you before?" said Ella while eyeing James.

James blushed. He wasn't used to being complimented. He liked her boldness already.

"Yeah you did. So, you've trained with the katanas?"asked James. This girl interested him.

"Hm, oh yeah. A woman named Elektra **(actual character from Marvel) **trained me. I know different types of martial arts and I'm trained to use all types of weapons. I prefer the katanas because they're light yet deadly. What about you?" asked Ella.

"Well I know how to fight pretty well and I've only used shields as my choice weapon. I used to have energy shields, but it recently got destroyed so I'm using my dad's shield." replied James.

"You know I could take a look at the shield generator and fix it. I'm pretty good with machines." said Ella.

"I would like that. I love using dad's shield, but I can lose it more easily in a fight that the energy shield." replied James.

"Um, guys what about us?" asked Pym. He was getting annoyed at being ignored.

"Right sorry. Aw aren't you adorable. I could just squeeze you, and SQUEEZE YOU!" exclaimed Ella as she hugged Pym to death.

"Can't… breathe. Need … oxygen. Tell my fans… that I loved them." said Pym overdramatically.

"Oh whoops, sorry about that little buddy. Got carried away. Heh, heh." said Ella sheepishly.

"Nah, it's alright."

"Well you recovered quickly Mr. I'm-Dying-From-Being-Hugged." said Azari.

"Cool tattoos dude. Born with them?" asked Ella.

"Yeah. Had them all of my life." replied Azari.

"So Ella, how long have you know Hawkeye?" asked Torunn, too tired to talk like an Asgardian.

"Oh yeah, well I've know Hawkeye for about 7 years. I met him when I was 8 and he was 9. He saved me from a bunch of robots. You see, Elektra decided to give me a vacation and she and I were camped close to Ultra City. Not enough for Ultron to reach us, but enough for me to travel here. I was too thick-headed back then and I was being stupid. I thought I could take on some of the robots. Hawky here saved me. After that we became best buds. I visit every month to help him and the Scavengers. I bring supplies, help protect the people, destroy robots, and try to help him find a girlfriend. Though that last part may not be necessary anymore."

"I don't need a girlfriend. And you are bad at playing cupid." said Hawkeye.

"I am not. What about that chick I tried to set you up with last time I was here?"

"Ella, that was a guy! He was a cross-dresser passing through the city! It doesn't help that he was as straight as a circle. **(I have nothing against cross-dressers or gays. One of my favorite anime characters is even a cross-dresser.)**"

"Oh yeah. Well I said I was sorry! That guy looked like a hot chick… from a distance. I was just trying to hook you up because you were being so serious. You didn't even want to destroy robots with me. You love doing that. By the way, I win this time. I got 932 robots. What about you?"

"890. Fine you win. But still, no more hooking me up with guys looking like chicks." said Hawkeye.

"Ok. I just want you to find someone special. You know that special girl. Someone who will make you happy." said Ella.

"If only you weren't oblivious." muttered Hawkeye, unintentionally staring at Ella.

"Did you say something ?"

"Ugh… no I didn't."

"Sure. Anyways, I got to go. Other cities need to be protected. There are still millions of robots out there." said Ella.

"It was nice meeting you. See you next month Frank." said Ella.

"Wait!" exclaimed James.

He grabbed her wrist as she was turning around. She looked back at him surprised.

"I want you to join our team. We could use your skills." said James.

Ella paused. She could be a part of something. It's been awhile since they traveled with a team or another person. She separated from Elektra 2 years ago and has been traveling by herself ever since.. What the heck, why not?

"Yeah. I'll join your team." said Ella.

"It will be nice not being the only girl here." said Torunn.

"Welcome to the team." said Hawkeye.

"Woo hoo! I get 2 older sisters now." exclaimed Pym.

"An honor to have you." said Azari.

"Wise decision, James." said Tony.

"Whoa, your Tony Stark. The Iron Man. It's a privilege to meet you." said Ella.

"And I as well. Come on kids, the ship is ready to go. We need to go to a special technology base over in France. I need some specific parts for Vision's new body. Paris wasn't taken over by Ultron and Ultron never bothered to take it over. He believed it was a waste of time and that there was not hope for humanity." said Tony.

"Alright the city of L'amour." sighed Ella.

"The city of what?" asked Pym.

"Nevermind."

"Avengers, Assemble!"

**Alright, I finished my first Next Avengers story. I added an OC. Before in the movie there was a love triangle, now there's a love square. Get it? Because Torunn seems to like Hawkeye and James. Hawkeye seems to like Ella and Torunn. James seems to like Ella and Torunn. Ella likes James. Yeah, I made sure Ella just likes James to add even more tension. If that's even possible. **

**TJ: Phew, that was a lot of typing. I mean like close to 10 pages on Microsoft Documents.**

**Alex: Ok, you did a good job, but seriously. You have other stories.**

**TJ: Oh stop nagging. Gosh, I made you to be my assistant, not my mum. **

**Alex: Well I wouldn't be nagging you, if you would update. **

**Ella: Break it up you two.**

**TJ & Alex: Oh go make out with James.**

**James: (blush)**

**Torunn: WHAT? (ENRAGED)**

**Hawkeye: Oh no. That's my … sister you're talking about.**

**TJ: Francy, are you sure she's JUST you're sister?**

**Hawkeye: Shut up.**

**TJ: Don't tell me to shut up, grandpa.**

**Hawkeye: I'm not old either!**

**TJ: Your hair doesn't seem to agree with you.**

**James: Oh, burn. **

**Hawkeye: I'm going to kill you James. Ella isn't old enough to date.**

**Ella: Don't tell me what to do Francy! (then grabs and kisses James)**

**James: (blush, eyes widen)**

**TJ: Aaahhh! So much action is going on. I've got to end this.**

**Alex: Snap out of it girl. (SLAPS TJ)**

**TJ: Ow! (rubs cheek) Thanks Alex. I needed that, but don't do it again. I'm the author.**

**Pym: Please R&R before something bad happens.**

**Torunn: I'm going to kill you Ella! (swinging sword with flames in her eyes) **

**Pym: It's the end of the world! (cries while hugging Azari who's terrified)**

**Please R&R. If you want more chapters, tell me. **


	2. Aftermath: Thoughts

**Hey fans (or fan)! I'm updating for the heck of it and for your nice reviews. Only 7 people have reviewed so thank you coin operated boii, angel2u, imaninja41, ZariaReadsHard1500, torunnjames4eva, Cate is Damn Awesome, and mazeygrace18. You 7 are the only fans of Next Avengers to review. Fans, if you're out there, REVIEW! Please, your reviews inspire me. Anyways, I'm trying to do multiple one-shots, but I may link some one shots together. For example I was thinking of making a chapter showing the team going to Paris to get parts for Visions' body (read last chapter if confused) or possibly doing a chapter where I interview the characters based on things you put in your review. For example, if you ask someone to punch someone else, I may actually do that, so put questions and dares into your reviews. This chapter (the one you're reading) is going to be about the thoughts of the people involved in the love square (JamesXTorrunXHawkeyeXElla). Like romantic wise and a little bit of digging into their past. It would be better if you read the last chapter because I like referencing back to previous chapters. **

**TJ: *sigh***

**Pym: What's wrong TJ?**

**TJ: I feel sad that I haven't updated fast enough. I feel so guilty.**

**Azari: Chin up TJ, we still love you.**

**TJ: Aw thanks. (hugs Pym and Azari)**

**Pym: Can't… breathe. Just … like before.**

**Azari: Oxygen. Need… oxygen.**

**TJ: Whoops. Sorry there partners.**

**James: Why are you like Ella or is Ella like you?**

**Alex: TJ based Ella on herself. (looks like a mess)**

**TJ: Whoa, Alex what happened?**

**Alex: (look of fury) What happened, what happened? Your characters are what happened. They had another riot and attacked me. They're angry that you're not updating. The characters from the other stories are freaking jealous of you updating this story instead of theirs. Since I'm your assistant, they attacked me. Thank god I had my flamethrower with me.**

**TJ: (scared) Sorry.**

**James: (walks in with disheveled look) Hey guys.**

**TJ: Dude, what happened? **

**James: After Ella pulled away from me, Torunn attacked her. I had to pull Torunn away. Do you know how hard it is to pull an Asgardian off of a ninja?**

**TJ: Nope.**

**Alex: Just start your flipping story.**

**TJ: Whoa what's with the 'tude dude. Remember some kids may be reading this.**

**Alex: (mutters to herself, I hear words like idiot and kill)**

**Azari: TJ does not own Next Avengers, but she does own the plot and Ella.**

**Ella: Whoo-hoo. **

**TJ: Hey I thought you were half dead.**

**Ella: I heal fast. **

**Torunn: Begin thy story.**

**TJ: Fine. **

_**Aftermath: Thoughts**_

Normal

"speaking"

'thoughts'

Ella POV

Hi, my name is Ella. No last name. My parents abandoned me at a young age. I never knew who they were. Elektra found me and decided to care for me. When I got older, she started training me. Elektra was the mother I never had. Then when I turned 3, my world was turned upside down. At that time, I was living in South America. Elektra liked to travel around a lot. Anyways, a robot named Ultron appeared in North America. He started to take over cities and killing humans in order to "regain order". The Avengers stepped in, but they weren't enough. I heard that most of them had been killed, that only Hawkeye, Vision, Ironman, and Thor were left. Unfortunately, Thor wouldn't return to Earth so it was unlikely he would help. Elektra and I fled to Asia. I finally convinced Elektra to train me. I trained everyday knowing that I would help whoever would face Ultron. I soon chose the katanas as my choice weapon. I also kept tons of other weapons in pouches on my belt.

When I was 8, I met my best bud. His name is Francis Barton. I was fighting and failing at attacking some robots in Ultra City, but I was getting beaten up. He swooped down and shot the robots using a bow and arrows. We introduced ourselves and became best friends. I promised to return every month to help him and the Scavengers. When I returned to Elektra's camp, she was beyond pissed. I was forgiven, but she was still angry at me and doubled my training.

I returned to Ultra City every month, destroying robots and giving supplies to the Scavengers. Soon, tragedy struck. When I was 13, Elektra died. Ultron had discovered who I was and decided to track me down. He succeeded and followed me to my camp where Elektra and I were. We battled, but he had the upper hand. He froze me using a freezing ray. I was paralyzed and I couldn't move. He aimed his laser at my heart. I closed my eyes as I heard the shot. I waited, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that Elektra had taken the shot for me. The shot was loud and some Scavengers who were scouts came by. They attacked Ultron. He left and they got me out of the ice. I ran over to Elektra, trying to see if I could do anything. I couldn't. She said her final words to me, "I love you like a daughter Ella. Please don't spend your life in misery and seeking revenge." And with that she was gone. I kept checking her pulse and breathing though. She had no pulse and she stopped breathing. I cried and cried.

Hawkeye and Francis soon arrived and saw what happened. Francis held me as I cried. They gave her a proper burial. After that, they offered me a home with the Scavengers. I refused. I decided to travel to Asia to spread the news that Elektra was gone. Word spread and Asia began preparing for a war. I still returned every month to help the Scavengers.

I did what Elektra told me to do and I didn't live my entire life in sadness. Soon, Francis and I began to play our game of destroying robots when I was 14 and he was 15. But, another tragedy happened. Hawkeye was killed by Ultron. Francis was devastated. I stayed with him for awhile to comfort him. He was so depressed. I was depressed too because Clint was like a father to me. Francis took up the name Hawkeye. I decided to become Hawkeye's cupid when I turned 15.

The one time I try hooking him up, it went horribly wrong. I didn't find a hot chick, no I found a gay cross dresser guy. He convinced himself that he was in love with Francis. He started to stalk Hawkeye. I found it hilarious at first, but soon it became old. To get rid of the weirdo, Francis begged me to pretend to be his girlfriend. I thanked god it was pretending, because I could never see Francis like that. I just saw him as a brother or a best friend. The creep didn't believe us so Hawkeye kissed me. Yeah, I lost my first kiss to my brother from another mother. The guy believed us and left. His name was Jordan. Hey Jordan, could be a girl's name too, so don't blame me. I mean the kiss was okay, but I wasn't interested in Francy like that. I decided to travel around again.

When I went back a month later, Hawkeye was gone. The Scavengers said that a new team had arrived and were planning on taking down Ultron. He was in a ship going to the desert to put their plan in action. I knew that if I followed I would never catch up. I stayed with the Scavengers, leading them.

I was furious because he didn't wait for me. I wanted to help to take my revenge out on Ultron. I know Elektra said not to, but helping them would have made me feel better. Soon, I began seeing explosions in the desert. I was worried.

Then, a ship reappeared. I saw Hawkeye and a group of kids jump out and begin attacking robots. The Scavengers began helping. I hid in the shadows because I wanted to check out this group. I saw a blonde girl in fancy gold armor. She seemed to be doing a good job with her giant sword. I moved on and saw a boy glowing green flying around and he was about the size of a fly. He kept shooting beams of light at robots. I also saw him grow to the size of a skyscraper as well. Then I saw a kid with dark skin short-circuit robots. He also used a staff to beat up robots. Soon, Hawkeye was shooting multiple exploding arrows at robots. His team seemed impressive so far.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a shield slice a robot in two. It was Captain America's shield. That caught my attention. I saw a red head catch the shield. I met Captain America once and the boy looked a lot like him. The boy was handsome. He looked around my age. He was tall and seemed courageous as well as heroic. Suddenly I saw some Ultra-bots corner him. He was crushed between the wall and his shield. The blonde girl tried running over to him, but was attacked. I decided to step in. I grabbed my sharpened katanas and sliced the robots. I quickly disappeared again. I wanted to save the fun for later. I heard the cutie ask who I was. Yep, definitely going to save the fun for later.

Finally, after all the robots were nothing but scrap metal, I tackled Francis.

"Nice job bro. You and your team finally defeated Ultron." I said.

I heard blondie ask who I was. I heard a hint of jealousy. Hmm, looks like Francy found a girlfriend.

Francis introduced me to his friends. I noticed he stuttered at the sister part though. Hmm, it's probably nothing. After all, he must be exhausted. **(oh if you only knew Ella. Ella: What's that supposed to mean? TJ: (evil smile) Nothing.) **I also gave the nick name rule.

You see one time when I was in China, this guy kept on calling me Ellie. I hated it and he was infatuated with me. I finally "convinced" him to stop by giving him an atomic wedgie. Yeah, I could have slapped him, but slapping a guy is so cliché. Wedgies and punches are more original. Plus it hurts them more.

Anyways, Hawkeye began talking again.

"Ella, meet the Avengers. The beautiful one is Torunn, daughter of Thor. The pipsqueak is Pym, son of Giant-Man and Wasp. Then there is Azari, son of Black Panther, and the red head is James, son of Captain America and Black Widow." said Hawkeye.

Interesting so we have the Next Avengers. Totally awesome. Francy really scored, his girlfriend is the daughter of Thor. That's so cool. Plus he has the sons of the last Avengers as friends. And he proved that I was right. That hot red head is the son of Captain America. The Black Widow part wasn't really that surprising considering I saw a picture of the Captain and Black Widow kissing before Ultron took over half of the world. Ha, only half of the world. Pathetic. Whoops, off topic.

I teased Francy and Torunn. Their faces turned into cherries. Pym started guffawing and Francis decided to slap him in the back of the head. Very caring Francy, very caring.

Then I turned my attention to the cute red head er… James. I decided to flirt with him for awhile because it annoys Francis a lot. He's very overprotective of his little sister. **(Yeah sister and overprotective. Ella: What the heck does that mean? TJ: (innocently smiles) Oh nothing. Ella: Answer me dang it.) **

He blushed. Aw so cute. I talked with him. He's a very interesting boy. Soon though, Pym started feeling left out so I gave him a bear hug. Oops, he ran out of oxygen so I let him go. I also chatted with Azari for a bit. He seemed like a cool dude.

"So Ella, how did you meet Hawkeye?" asked Torunn.

I explained my story to him. I also revealed the hook up incident. We argued a little bit, but it was more like bickering. At the end of our bicker, he muttered something. I wanted to know what he said, but he wouldn't tell me.

I decided to go. I had spent enough time in Ultra City. Other cities needed the Ella. Yeah, I liked calling myself the Ella. It sounds cool, but Francy doesn't know that part. Sssh.

I was about to leave when James grabbed my wrist. His hand was warm, even through his glove. It felt nice.

Wait he asked me something. Right, he asked me to become apart of his team.

With some thinking, I accepted. Then, I met Tony Stark, the Ironman.

He said something about Paris. Alright.

"Avengers Assemble!"

**(For the next 3 POVs, I'm going to make it from where Ella saves James. Well except for Hawkeye because he wasn't there to see it. I'm going to make Hawkeye's from when they finish the battle.)**

Hawkeye POV

Phew, the Avengers finally defeated the robots of Ultra City. I was exhausted even though I rested earlier. I wonder if Ella is here. This is around that time of the month she would arrive. I miss her. She's one of my best friends. No offense to the Avengers, but I've only known them for a couple of days. I've known Ella for years. Ella… I wish she would stop trying to pair me up. I know she wants me to not be lonely. If only she wasn't so oblivious. She makes me happy. Lately, I always have this odd feeling when I'm around her. I want her to stay around more, but she stays only for 2 weeks and then goes. Then I have to wait an entire month before I see her again.

_Oof!_

Here she is. She just loves to tackle me. I felt that feeling again. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I felt my temperature rise. I think I turned red a little bit, though I don't think anyone noticed.

"Nice job bro. You and your team finally defeated Ultron." said Ella.

I felt slightly sad when she said bro. Is that all I am to her?

'Gah! Why is this happening to me? She's like my sister. I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. Then again, I'm beginning to like Torunn as well. She's strong and independent. Oh no, I like 2 girls at once. Why does God love ruining my life. Wait a minute, I sound like a freaking girl or a love struck fool. Snap out of it. Hang on Torunn asked who Ella was. Right, they don't know her. Calm. Thank god, I know how to control my emotions, well sort of.'

"Guys this is Ella. She is a good friend of mine who is like a …sister." I said.

'Dang it, I stuttered on sister. Hopefully no one will notice.'

Ella then explained the name rule. I once called her Ellie. The next thing I know, my underwear is hooked onto a broken rafter and I'm having the worst wedgie in my life. It was very painful. My dad had to get me down by cutting off the back of my boxers. I never made that mistake again.

"Ella, meet the Avengers. The beautiful one is Torunn, daughter of Thor. The pipsqueak is Pym, son of Giant-Man and Wasp. Then there is Azari, son of Black Panther, and the red head is James, son of Captain America and Black Widow." I explained.

She then teased Torunn and I. Torunn's not my girlfriend, but I wouldn't mind if she was. Anyways, Pym decided to guffaw at Ella's annoying nickname for me. Francy. Really she had to choose that name as her favorite nickname. She sometimes call me Frank(which I don't mind), Hawky(slightly better than Francy, but still annoying), or Hawkeye(which I liked because that name sounds cool). I slapped Pym in the back of the head.

Torunn and I blushed a bright red. Then Ella noticed James.

"Whoa, you didn't tell me you had a hot teammate. You should have introduced me sooner. Wait didn't I save you before?" said Ella while eyeing James.

From what I heard, she saved James. She must have been observing my new team when we were battling. Ella likes to observe my friends, just in case.

What the? Where did that come from? Ella doesn't usually flirt with boys unless she likes them. And she was never interested in guys before. I felt jealousy gnaw at my stomach. She never flirted with me. She just sees me as a brother. Why is she so oblivious?

I felt Torunn pat me on the shoulder. She knows that I don't like Ella flirting with James. She can tell from my posture. I don't think she knows it's because I like Ella though. I really did like Torunn. She can take care of herself in a fight(then again so could Ella) and wasn't afraid to voice her thoughts. It felt nice being close to Torunn, even if I've only know her for a short period of time. I sighed.

Then Pym got Ella's attention. She nearly killed him with a hug. I chuckled silently. I probably should have warned them that Ella tends to hug cute things to death.

I saw her also chatting with Azari. Torunn asked her how long we had known each other. We've known each other for about 7 years. She then started talking about my most embarrassing moment in my life.

"I don't need a girlfriend. And you are bad at playing cupid." I said.

"I am not. What about that chick I tried to set you up with last time I was here?" replied Ella

"Ella, that was a guy! He was a cross-dresser passing through the city! It doesn't help that he was as straight as a circle." I have nothing against gays, but still the guy wouldn't leave me alone.

You see after Ella introduced me to that person, what was his name Johnny, Jordan. Yeah Jordan. That guy stalked me for awhile. I begged Ella to pretend to be my girlfriend. I could tell Ella found my situation very amusing. After awhile, she agreed. I even managed to give my first kiss to her. I liked it. It was sweet and warm. She tasted like strawberries. Er, off topic. Anyways, I could tell she didn't feel the same way.

"Oh yeah. Well I said I was sorry! That guy looked like a hot chick… from a distance. I was just trying to hook you up because you were being so serious. You didn't even want to destroy robots with me. You love doing that. By the way, I win this time. I got 932 robots. What about you?"

Huh, oh right. We're talking.

"890. Fine you win. But still, no more hooking me up with guys looking like chicks." I said.

"Ok. I just want you to find someone special. You know that special girl. Someone who will make you happy." said Ella.

"If you weren't so oblivious." I muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Ugh… no I didn't."

Ella proceeded to leave. I was sad to see her go. It was her choice to go or not.

James grabbed her wrist and asked her to join the team. I felt slightly angry that James just grabbed her wrist and she didn't hit him, but I also felt sort of happy that Ella would join the team. She agreed. I silently cheered.

Tony appeared and said something about going to Paris. Life just got more exciting.

"Avengers, Assemble!"

Torunn POV

The battle was fierce. I was currently slicing through robots. **(Warning, I'm not really that good with making characters talk like Asgardians. I have a little difficultly with thee and other old terms. So if Torunn sounds like a regular teen, sorry.) **I saw James was cornered and that Ultra-bots were about to smite him. I had to do something.

"James, I'm coming!" I yelled as I tried to get over there.

All of a sudden, more Ultra-bots came out of thin air and attack me. I slashed at them as fast as I could. I had to go save James. I had to do something. He was my best friend.

'He's must my best friend right? No, focus Torunn.'

Then a black haired girl jumped up and sliced easily through the Ultra-bots using two katanas. She disappeared as fast as she appeared. James seemed fine.

I flew up to James as I finished off my robots.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, but a girl just saved me. Who was she?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and we returned to the battle. I felt a small sense of envy towards the girl. James had this misty look in his eyes when he asked about that girl. I admit I had a small crush on James. As we grew up, he was the only boy my age so I felt kind of jealous of that girl. James treated me like a sister. I mean he might be interested in me, but I don't know. We bonded more easily than with Azari or Pym. I still loved Azari and Pym as my brothers.

Hawkeye, on the other hand, I don't know. I just met him, but I also like him. He usually compliments me. James called it "flirting".

'Gah. Torunn get your head in the battle.'

Soon the battle ended. I was tired. Hawkeye announced to that Scavengers that they were free. Then all of a sudden the girl that saved James before tackles Hawkeye. I felt a sense of envy towards her. I had sort of developed a crush on Hawkeye. He kept on, what was it, "flirting" with me. It made me feel special considering no one had "flirted" with me before. I liked James too, but he always treated me as a sister.

"Nice job bro. You and your team finally defeated Ultron." said the girl.

"Who's that Hawkeye?" I asked, a hint of jealousy slipping into my tone.

"Guys this is Ella. She is a good friend of mine who is like a …sister." said Hawkeye.

Did he just stutter on sister?

"Yep. Name's Ella, but don't call me Ellie or El-el or I'll give you an atomic wedgie." said Ella.

"Ella, meet the Avengers. The beautiful one is Torunn, daughter of Thor. The pipsqueak is Pym, son of Giant-Man and Wasp. Then there is Azari, son of Black Panther, and the red head is James, son of Captain America and Black Widow." said Hawkeye.

I felt an odd feeling in my stomach. He called me beautiful.

"Aw Francy, you didn't tell me you got a girlfriend." teased Ella.

"Ha, Francy. Why didn't I come up with that?" laughed Pym. He got slapped in the back of the head by Hawkeye. Stupid Pym.

Though Hawkeye and I blushed. Girlfriend? I had heard of the concept of this term and boyfriend. Tony gave me this feminine series about vampires and werewolves. It was apparently popular with girls age back before Ultron took over. It was very er… romantic. It was about a girl who couldn't decided between two guys. I stuck my sword threw the series after I finished. Blegh. Too much romance. Though I did learn more about relationships and romance. I was 13 at the time. The same time that I developed a crush on James.

Wait, what are Ella and James talking about? My blood boiled when I realized she was "flirting" with him. It is really annoying liking two guys at the same time.

From what I heard, she was the apprentice of Elektra and preferred to use the katanas.

Piff. Katanas are weaker than my Asgardian sword. **(Can someone smell the jealousy too? Me: You'll have to choose soon Torunn. Torunn: Quiet TJ or I will smite you.) **

I noticed that Hawkeye had this angry stance. I quietly patted him on the shoulder. He must feel overprotective of her. He did say they were like siblings.

Pym finally got Ella's attention and she hugged him. Pym looked like he was running out of oxygen. She finally let go of him. She started talking with Azari.

"So Ella, how did you meet Hawkeye?" I asked.

She and Hawkeye began their tale. Impressive, she has known him for a long time. The two, however, began bickering about Hawkeye's relationship and some gay guy. It was very amusing to watch. Soon she began to leave though.

Oh well, all things come to an end. James grabbed her wrist and stopped her though. How is she able to make him like her in such a short amount of time? I've known James almost all of my life, yet he has barely shown any romantic feelings towards me.

I could tell James had an attraction towards her. I could also tell (obviously) that Ella liked James. James didn't really know that I liked him. I have hinted in the past that I liked James, but he is so oblivious. He may like me too, but he is so confusing. I mean from one second he's treating me like a sister, the next he gives off these vibes that he may like me. Concentrate Torunn you're the daughter of Thor, you can accomplish anything. Especially this minor detail.

Wait what's that? Ella is joining our team. Well let's see how this plays out.

Tony mentioned we have to go to Paris. Hmm, I wonder what will happen. Odin, help me through this.

"Avengers, Assemble!"

James POV

Man we barely get rid of Ultron and now we have to kill all 10,000 of his minions back at Ultra City. Right now, I'm smashing robots from left to right. Suddenly, some Ultra-bots cornered me. I could take on like 1 at a time, but there was like 5 of them. Kind of hard to concentrate when you have 5 robots pointing giant lasers and missiles at me.

A girl with black hair jumped above the robots and sliced them all in half using two katanas. She did it so… gracefully yet with immense strength. She disappeared just as fast as she appeared. I was mesmerized.

Torunn ran up to me after she sliced through some of her own Ultra-bots. She looked worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but a girl just saved me. Who was she?"

Torunn didn't answer and went back to the battle. You know, for a moment I thought I saw a little bit of jealousy in her eyes, but when I looked again it was gone. I don't know if I was imagining that or not. I mean it may be possible considering my brothers, sister, and I have never been in contact with another female around our age. Back at home, it was just Tony, Torunn, Azari, Pym, and I. No other males or females. So it was kind of awkward when we met Hawkeye since we never really interacted with other people outside of our little family before.

Anyways, back to the battle. I kept throwing my shield at robots, slicing them in half and trying to not get killed. It felt like an eternity had passed before all the robots were destroyed. Man, things are just going by so fast. I mean in only a couple days my siblings and I destroyed the one thing we feared all of our lives (Ultron) and we just freed Ultra City from robots. Ah, the life of a hero is a tiring life. But fun. This is the most fun I've had ever. I mean back home all I did was chores and training. Now I get to do some action.

Once all of the robots were gone, Hawkeye yelled to the Scavengers that it was safe for them to come out of hiding. I hope to see what will happen when the people re-model the city. I hope it will be like what Tony described to us what cities were like before Ultron arrived.

All of a sudden a black haired girl ran out of the crowd of people that surrounded us and tackled  
>Hawkeye. Wait a darn moment, she was the girl that saved me! I took a closer look at her. She seemed to be my age, shorter than me, Asian, dressed mainly in black and white (like Hawkeye), and she was carrying two katanas. She also had a utility belt on. <strong>(Sorry forgot to get into detail about her utility belt. Or did I? Anyways, it's sort of like Robin the Boy Wonder's utility belt. Except it is a dark grey and instead of a circle on it, there's a square. Oh yeah and about the Asian thing, Asia was the only continent left that Ultron hadn't conquered so I decided to base it off there. Back to the story!) <strong>

Wait, was she Hawkeye's girlfriend? I mean how can Hawkeye be with a girl like that and still have the audacity to flirt with Torunn! Cool it James, don't show the jealousy, don't show the jealousy.

"Nice job bro. You and your team finally defeated Ultron." said the girl.

Did she just say bro? Whoo hoo, bro means she's not his boyfriend. Okay focus. I cannot develop a crush on a girl I barely know. Besides I have Torunn. Wait, what did I just think? Gah, stupid puberty.

"Who's that Hawkeye?" asked Torunn with a small hint of jealousy. Looks like Torunn has a crush on Hawkeye. Just great. Note my sarcasm.

"Guys this is Ella. She is a good friend of mine who is like a …sister." said Hawkeye. Did he just stutter on sister?

"Yep. Name's Ella, but don't call me Ellie or El-el or I'll give you an atomic wedgie." said Ella. Definitely not like any girl I know, (and I only know like 2 females). **(You know Betty and Torunn are the only 2 girls he has met.)**

"Ella, meet the Avengers. The beautiful one is Torunn, daughter of Thor. The pipsqueak is Pym, son of Giant-Man and Wasp. Then there is Azari, son of Black Panther, and the red head is James, son of Captain America and Black Widow." said Hawkeye.

"Aw Francy, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." teased Ella. Francy, got to use that on Hawkeye some day.

"Ha, Francy. Why didn't I come up with that?" laughed Pym. He got slapped in the back of the head by Hawkeye. Poor Pym, but he had it coming.

Hawkeye and Torunn blushed beet red. I've never seen Torunn blush before we met Hawkeye. All of a sudden, Ella turned towards me and just stared. I blushed a little. I hope she doesn't see it. She got kind of into my personal space. Not that I didn't mind. Gah, darn you hormones.

"Whoa, you didn't tell me you had a hot teammate. You should have introduced me sooner. Wait didn't I save you before?" said Ella while eyeing me.

Did she just call me hot? Wow, she's to the point. I like it. Unfortunately, I think I got a little redder.

"Yeah you did. So, you've trained with the katanas?" I asked. Those katanas looked pretty cool.

"Hm, oh yeah. A woman named Elektra trained me. I know different types of martial arts and I'm trained to use all types of weapons. I prefer the katanas because they're light yet deadly. What about you?" asked Ella.

"Well I know how to fight pretty well and I've only used shields as my choice weapon. I used to have energy shields, but it recently got destroyed so I'm using my dad's shield."

"You know I could take a look at the shield generator and fix it. I'm pretty good with machines."

"I would like that. I love using dad's shield, but I can lose it more easily in a fight that the energy shield."

"Um, guys what about us?" asked Pym. Oh yeah, they're still here.

"Right sorry. Aw aren't you adorable. I could just squeeze you, and SQUEEZE YOU!" exclaimed Ella as she hugged Pym to death. Aw why didn't she hug me? I did not just think that.

"Can't… breathe. Need … oxygen. Tell my fans… that I loved them." said Pym overdramatically. I had to chuckle to this. Same old Pym.

"Oh whoops, sorry about that little buddy. Got carried away. Heh, heh." said Ella sheepishly.

"Nah, it's alright."

"Well you recovered quickly Mr. I'm-Dying-From-Being-Hugged." said Azari.

"Cool tattoos dude. Born with them?" asked Ella.

"Yeah. Had them all of my life." replied Azari.

"So Ella, how long have you know Hawkeye?" asked Torunn.

Ella and Hawkeye then told their story. They have a lot of history. I cracked up when Ella mentioned the time she tried to set Hawkeye up with some dude.

Towards the end Hawkeye muttered something. Does Hawkeye have a crush on Ella? Why do I keep on asking questions?

"Sure. Anyways, I got to go. Other cities need to be protected. There are still millions of robots out there. It was nice meeting you. See you next month Frank." said Ella.

I can't let her leave. I would miss her too much. I want to know her more.

"Wait!" I cried out. I grabbed her wrist. She turned around and looked surprised.

"I want you to join our team. We could use your skills." I said. I just thought of that right off the top of my head.

She paused for a little bit. I started getting worried.

"Yeah. I'll join your team." said Ella. I cheered in my head. Can't let my siblings think their leader has gone insane. **(TJ: Too late about that. James: Shut up TJ.)**

"It will be nice not being the only girl here." said Torunn.

"Welcome to the team." said Hawkeye.

"Woo hoo! I get 2 older sisters now." exclaimed Pym.

"An honor to have you." said Azari.

"Wise decision, James." said Tony.

"Whoa, your Tony Stark. The Iron Man. It's a privilege to meet you." said Ella.

"And I as well. Come on kids, the ship is ready to go. We need to go to a special technology base over in France. I need some specific parts for Vision's new body. Paris wasn't taken over by Ultron and Ultron never bothered to take it over. He believed it was a waste of time and that there was not hope for humanity." said Tony.

"Alright the city of L'amour." sighed Ella.

"The city of what?" asked Pym.

"Nevermind."

"Avengers, Assemble!" I exclaimed looking forward to our next adventure.

**Alright that was a long chapter. Sorry this took so long. I was kind of busy. Also, sorry if it's kind of rushed. I wanted to post this ASAP. Hope this is good considering it's about 14 pages long on Microsoft. **

**TJ: Whew, this was a doozy. **

**Alex: At least you updated.**

**Ella: Yeah, you're sure taking your sweet time with this.**

**TJ: Hey, it's not that easy. **

**Ella: Oh yeah, all you did is sit there and type.**

**TJ: Ella, tick me off anymore and I'll pair you with Francy.**

**Ella: (paled) Fine. I'll shut up now.**

**Hawkeye: Why are you so cruel?**

**TJ: Sorry, not my fault she doesn't like you that way.**

**Hawkeye: Yeah it is. **

**TJ: Well it sort of is my fault, but I flipped a coin. It landed on tails so that meant that Ella would only see you as a brother.**

**Ella: You decided my fate by flipping a coin!**

**TJ: Yeah so?**

**Ella: YEAH SO? SO, SO!**

**James: Whoa, calm down Ella. You can't kill the author.**

**Ella: Okay, Jamie.**

**Torunn: Jamie? James hates it when people call him that.**

**James: Actually I kind of like it when Ella calls me that.**

**Torunn: WHAT?**

**Ella: (sticks out tongue at Torunn) Ha, he likes me better.**

**James: Well I never sa-**

**Torunn: No he likes me better.**

**Hawkeye: Hey how come James is getting all of the attention.**

**Pym: Cat fight, cat fight!**

**Azari: Hey!**

**Pym: Whoops, sorry Azari.**

**TJ: Everybody calm down. As the author, I say you calm down.**

**Ella & Torunn: SHUT UP!**

**TJ: Well I never. **

**James: Please R&R. **

**TJ: Hey I never told you to say it yet.**

**James: Too bad you're taking too long.**

**Alex: Nobody is paying attention to me.**

**TJ: Okay, please R&R.**


	3. AN: Please read concerning plagiarism

**AN: I'm sorry guys. I know you thought this was a new chapter. I am working on one, but I have writers block. I have no idea what to do next. **

**But this isn't what this AN is for. I've been told by one of my reviewers that someone made a story that is pretty much similar to the 1st 2 chapters of mine. I read over the first chapter & it sounds a lot like mine. Just because you add in some OCs does not mean it's that different. The dialogue and some of the thoughts seem the same. If some of you could check it out, could you tell me I'm not going crazy? I want to make sure it's just not me. **

**The story is called the Huntress Joins the Avengers and it should be fairly easy to find. **

s/8088931/1/The_Huntress_Joins_The_Next_Avengers

**Again I want to know it's not just me who sees the similarities. I want to get my facts straight before confronting this person.**

**I will update next week though. I swear it on my life. **

**PEACE OUT. **


	4. Aftermath: The Journey to Paris Part 1

**Hey all reviewers! I am so so so so sorry for not updating. All of my stories got deleted so I had to rewrite everything I had. I will try to update as much as possible, but it will be slow. Now that school is over I should have some more time, but my teachers did give some over summer vacation homework. Don't know why. I am trying to make each chapter long so I don't have to update much. Plus I have to deal with the whole thing about getting my story copied by another story. Sigh. So much to do. Warning: This could be considered a filler. Oh well. Better filler than nothing. **

**Me: (buried under homework and other junk with only an arm visible)**

**Alex: Oh my gosh, TJ! Guys help me get her out! **

**Me: (muffled) Life fading; I see a bright light. **

**Ella: James help me. **

**James: No. We haven't had an adventure in awhile because of this weird, lazy chick. **

**Ella: Pwease. (pouting and giving off sparkles) She created me.**

**James: Fine. (blush)**

**Me: Dying over here. More saving, less flirting. **

**Torunn: Oh for Odin's sake. *pulls me out***

**Me: Thank you Torunn. At least someone remembered to pull me out instead of flirting (staring at Ella & James while trying to push in my dislocated shoulder).**

**James & Ella: Sorry. **

**Me: Whatever. Azari, Pym, can you start the story? **

**Azari: TJ does not own Next Avengers or any of the characters except for Ella. **

**Ella: Because I'm AWESO-thump.**

**Me: (holding bat) Shut up and let them start. **

**Pym: She does own the plot. Thanks for watching dudes. **

**Pym POV:**

Alright. We're currently heading over to Paris in the ship. Tony said that we'll have to make continuous stops in order to refuel so the journey will be so long. This is going to be a drag I can't sit still for that long.

Hawkeye is off somewhere sharpening his arrows. Torunn left the room when Ella entered. I think she doesn't like Ella that much. Maybe jealous of how much James is flirting with her. Azari is off taking a cat nap. HA. Get it? Cat nap? Because he's like a cat… oh I give up.

Tony and Vision are steering the ship. Well Vision's head is. Tony is working on a something. I think he said he's trying to create a temporary body for Vision so that he can move without us having to carry him. So far it looks like Tony connected spider-like legs to the bottom of Vision's head.

Anyways, James is flirting with the new girl. Who by the way, is cool. Seriously, she uses katanas. Katanas! She's even sharpening one of them right now. Man those things are awesome.

"Hey Pym, want to hold a katana?" asked Ella. Dang. She noticed me staring at them.

"Heck yeah!" I said. I was so stoked. Torunn never lets me hold her giant sword. Or even touch it. She said she doesn't my "mortal idiocy" to rub off onto it. That and her sword weighs like a kabillion pounds.

"Down boy. These are not toys. They're dangerous weapons that can slice through humans and some metals like butter." said Ella as she handed me the katana that she wasn't sharpening.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whoa! They're so heavy!" I said. Seriously, how the heck does she swing these around like they're twigs? I can barely keep it off the ground.

"Well these katanas are made of a special blend of metals. From what the smith who had made them told me, it has some vibranium in it along with other special alloys."

"WHAT?" asked James. Right, he was still there.

"Yeah, vibranium. Got a problem with it?" She raised her eyebrow at James.

"No, it's just my dad's shield is made of vibranium."

"Right. That's why it's hard to destroy that shield. I'm surprised that Ultron was able to do so much damage to it."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I mean I want to use my dad's shield. It's just that I'm scared that I'll break it or something. Some of the cracks are really deep and there are still some chunks missing from it on the outer edge."

"How about this? I heard that Wakanda is still around. Even after Ultron took over much of the world, Wakanda was still able to hold up its defenses because of the large vibranium mine hidden under the city. I think Ultron was going to try and destroy Wakanda after killing you guys."

"And this makes me feel all warm and fuzzy, but are you sure it's a good idea leaving me a sharp, deadly sword that could kill someone. Especially with someone like ME?" I asked. I don't like being forgotten. I mean I do want to hold the sword, but I don't think leaving a dangerous sword that could probably kill in an instance with a kid is a good idea.

"Whoops, sorry little bee." said Ella while sheathing the sword.

"Little bee?" I asked.

"Well yeah. You're the youngest and you look like an adorable little bumble bee, especially with that adorable costume. It just makes me want to SQUEEZE YOU" she said while suffocating me… er… hugging me.

"Not an adorable costume. Gah! Oxygen. Air. James. SOS." I choked out. How can a girl HUG someone so hard? I was getting spots in my vision. My lungs getting compressed more and more. Dying slowly…

"Whoops. Sorry little bee. I don't know my own strength." She finally released me.

I coughed a little and laid down.

"No need for dramatics Pym" said James. He rolled his eyes.

"Well why don't you try it? Oh wait, you probably do WANT Ella to hug you now? Don't you?" I said. I was smirking evilly. Perfect.

Ella and James turned so red, a tomato would have been jealous. I chuckled.

Hawkeye walked in. He looked around. He raised his eyebrows at us.

"Uh, someone mind telling me what just happened?" he asked. Well he was mainly staring at me and glancing at the red heads. Get it? Because they're blushing and … oh forget it.

"Oh, nothing. Ella let me hold one of her katanas."

He stared at me again and then stared at Ella.

"What? Is there something on my face" asked Ella. She started touching her face.

"No, but what in the world made you think it was a good idea to let PYM hold a katana?"

"Well, it's not like he could pick it up."

"Still. He could have dropped it and slice off his foot."

"Wait I could have what?" I exclaimed.

"Well he didn't. Besides, it's not like he needs ALL of his foot in order to fight."

"Uh yeah, I do need ALL of my foot to fight!" I exclaimed.

They just kept going on and on. James and I were being ignored. I hate being ignored.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed.

"Kids, listen up. We need to fuel up on gas so we're going to be landing. Buckle up. We are currently in a small town close to Paris." said Tony.

Hawkeye and Ella kept on arguing. I don't even know what about anymore. Wow. They really are like siblings. It's like when James and Torunn argued. **(Me: Oh if you only knew Pym. Ella: Know what? Me: Nothing. *smirks* Ella: GAH.) **

James and I put on our seat belts. We decided to let Ella and Hawkeye figure it out themselves.

Suddenly we were dropping fast. Ella and Hawkeye began to trip around until finally Hawkeye fell down… with Ella on top of him. He turned red.

**Nobody's POV**

Pym watched in amusement as Hawkeye turned a nice shade of red. James watched the scene suspiciously. Why was Hawkeye turning red if Ella was just like a sister to him? He waved it off. He was probably still steamed from the argument they were having.

"Attention Avengers, we have landed." stated Vision over the intercom.

The team unstrapped themselves (or got up in Ella and Hawkeye's case) and got off their ship. They had landed by a lake that was close to a forest.

"We're going to camp here for the night. The engine began to heat up too much and I want to let it rest for awhile or it might explode." said Tony.

"I have scanned this area. There are fish in the lake so we can fish for dinner. There are no hostile figures close by so we should be safe." said Vision as he tottered out of the ship with his new legs.

Vision was basically a spider with a giant robot head attached to it.

"Fishing? You mean like using actual fishing rods and cooking fish over a campfire?" asked Azari.

"Haven't you guys ever fished before?" questioned Ella while raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"No. They lived in a giant bubble in the North Pole," said Hawkeye while pointing at the other kids, "And I lived in Ultra City which doesn't have large bodies of water that were easily accessible."

"Right. Well, you learn new things every day. Don't worry guys. How hard could it possibly be for you?" stated Ella.

"NO!" cried Pym.

Everyone looked at Pym in shock.

"What? What did I say?" asked Ella.

"Never say, 'How hard could it possibly be'. Then things will just be harder than it should be." said Pym while crossing his arms.

"That's just a fluke." snorted Torunn.

"Oh you'll see. You'll all see that I'm right." pouted Pym.

"I think the long plane ride finally got to Pym." said James.

"Did not."

"Did." replied Hawkeye.

"You'll all see." huffed Pym.

"Oh stop pouting." said Torunn while rolling her eyes.

"I'm not pouting."

"Yeah you are."

"Kids, stop badgering each other and help me with fishing."

"Well Avengers. Fish!" stated James, slightly puffing his chest out in a semi-heroic pose.

His siblings plus Hawkeye and Ella gave James a look saying "Really?".

This was going to be a long day.

**There you go my fabulous readers. Another chapter. Sorry with the delay. Anyways, I'll try updating more this summer. Keep an eye out. I just want to give a shout out to the readers who didn't give up on me. You're all awesome and I hope this chapter was good enough. A little rushed, but hopefully good enough. **


End file.
